The Lost Land
by Chillcherry
Summary: The dragonborn just had to know, her curiosity was killing her. She had found several books with brief mentions of a land similar to tamriel. It was fascinating how it seemed to just disappear after a certain age because no book past this ancient age ever mentioned it. She had to find it, she had to find someplace new and this proved a challenge but she finally found it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hey guys this is chillcherry! I don't own dragon age or skyrim/elder scrolls.**

She rapidly flew down the stairs her feet barley making a sound. Her study was too important and it threatened many views. She was once a hero a protecter of skyrim's land and people yet even she became only myth and legend as time went on. Her story changed from a heroic bosmer with long red hair to a bright blond male nord with big muscles and heroic aura. Anyone who knew the true tail was long dead and in her eyes so was that life. She had far more important things now for in her hands lay something she had searched for oh so desperately for hundreds of years. Proof. Proof that Tamriel wasn't the only land. That once there was a place they traded with, a place with other races and the land of which the snow elves first lived and could possibly still live along with dwemer. Ah the dwemer there disappearance still a mystery to this day almost just like this other land. Oh the things she could learn! She rushed to her desk and cleared it of all the hastily strewn papers laying on it. She kept her few translating text along with the two books that even briefly mentioned this other land. She ran her hand along the edge of the old dusty tome hoping dearly that it would still contain some information not destroyed by time. She flipped threw it looking for anything that wasn't worn away. Finally in the very center of the book a few words were readable. With e gear eyes so desperately staring, translating this ancient elvish the base for their own language today she read the words "the sister land of thedas".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hi this is chillcherry and thanks for the reviews. I know that the first chapter was short but is was more like a prolog. Oh and yes there are other places besides Tamriel but for my story she only really knows about Tamriel and Thedas. (She doesn't really get out much, especially with finding a place only briefly mentioned in some ancient books) Anyways thanks for the reviews it's always nice to get feedback. I don't own Dragon age or Skyrim.**

Finnel stared out at the sea. Her job as the hero of Fereldon or as some would call her, the warden, was done. She looked up at the sky were the giant green "breach" sat. She had heard there was someone they were calling The Herald of Andraste. She never did believe in the Humans maker. She looked at herself and sighed. She sometimes really missed the life of adventure. Her and Zeveran were good but she had felt the need to leave and did so with a promise to return.

Over time the blight and arch demon became only thoughts in the back of people's minds yet she still dwelled on it. She wondered what happened to Morigan and the child she was carrying. Sometimes she still wondered at the true reason Morigan wanted the child with an old gods soul. She wanted something but didn't know what. At first she thought she desired peace after the blight, a place to settle down but now she wasn't so sure. She often found herself missing the journey and long nights at camp with her friends. The way they had all interacted with each other and how they fought side by side determine to help as many people as they could. Oh how she missed those days. She knew that her time as the hero was up and the mantel now passed on to others like the Herald and champion.

As Finnel sat and thought about how she missed the past a ship appeared on the sea. It looked strange and beat up as though a high dragon attacked it in a fit of rage. You couldn't see a single person upon the deck and would assume none that were on that ship were alive. Finnel finally looked up from her thoughts to see the ship. She jumped up and ran down to the shore to watch as the ship was pulled in by the tide. Her eyes looked for anyone on the deck but found no one so she did the only thing she could think of, she got in the water. She started to swim towards the ship and looked for a way on board from the water. She found a small hatch near the bottom she could climb into, who ever this boat belonged to should probably be worried about assassins or thieves because it was Redick lushly easy to get on to. As Finnel pulled herself into the ship a shuffle was heard. It sounded like something dragged itself up or to something so she got up and quietly walked around the corner and up the stairs. There she saw a women lying again a support beam with burns covering her body. Finnel desiderate then and there to help this women.

 **Hey guys I believe Solas has a lot of power I just don't think he would have enough to cover an entire world with the veil so for my story he only covered thedas which is a continent.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hi guys, I'm back yay! Anyway you probably don't want to read this little note so yea I don't own anything.**

Finnel stared at the women in consideration. She was tall for an elf and her skin almost seemed to have a different texture, her ears were longer then any elf she had seen before. When she checked her eyes they were almost pitch black which made her think the girl was a demon for a second but demons didn't need to rest. She waited for the women to awaken, changing the wet cloth on her head every time it became warm. The girls burns weren't to bad except for the one on her back that had gotten infected and a deep cut on the calf of her left leg was something she kept an eye on. She was starting to wonder if this women was worth this trouble, not that she didn't want to save her but the infection was bad and the girls possibility of living was getting slimmer by the day. She decided to give the girl a few more days for the fever to break and awaken.

~Pov change~

I woke up to cold water being dripped on my head and a voice telling me that now that the fever broke I might have a chance. When I opened my eyes an elf that looked kinda like a falmer was above me with what apeard to be a wet cloth and a cream type thing on the side. We locked eyes and I stared at the strange elf tending to me, untill finally the tension broke.

"Glad your awake, I honestly thought you might not make it. I'm not a mage and we're not anywhere near a mage, I also couldn't leave you or you would have died. So now that I've gone through the trouble of saving you, mind telling me your name, what you were doing in such a beat up boat, how your boat got that way, and your name."

"Well thanks for saving me, um my name is Levon , I was sailing to find a land of legend near my home of Tamriel and I honestly only remember going into some strange green fog after that it's all blank. Do you think you could help me?"

As the women processed my words I studied her. Her face was all sharp angles with high cheekbones, her eyes were a bright blue and she had long light colored auburn hair up in a bun with two pieces framing her face. Her build was short and definitely not ment for direct battle so she was a rouge, She had small calluses on the insides of both her hands from two blades and her stance indicated fast movement and thus her reaction time would be quick. I could possibly take her in a less injured state but I could tell it would have been a hard won fight, from my observations I could tell she was experienced.

"I see Levon, I don't know this place you call Tamriel and I have never heard of green fog, I will help you for now but I will make sure you are no threat to my safety or the people we will meet. If you make one wrong move I will cut you down."

"Done Deal lady..."

"Finnel."

"Well then Finnel it should be a pleasure."

 **Hope to have another chapter in a couple weeks oh and I love feedback, right now I'm still doing this solo and I realise I can make mistakes that I sometimes miss no madder how many times I reread it. Anyways bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys as per request I tried to make this chapter longer and sorry for the wait but eh no muse anyway I don't own anything. Also sorry this is late and this chapter depicts violence.

~Finnel pov~

The elf Levon was very interesting and the stories he told me were almost too outlandish to believe. I wanted to help her find her way home but it almost seemed like she truly had no clue where she was and by all definition the land she tells me of doesn't exist. I already told her I would assist her though and even if she is crazy then I'll try to find some nice folks who could use her help or maybe a missionary group; yes a missionary group sounds more fitting for her 'excentric' ways.

We had been travelling together for nearly a week before we ran into trouble in the form of bandits. They had demanded we give them all of our possessions and even if we did you could see in their eyes that wouldn't be all they would take if we gave in. We both unsheathed our weapons and fell into a battle stance and the bandits knew we went giving in without a fight. The first to attack was too eager and I quickly disarmed him, the rest held back a moment before charging and having their archers fire. Before I could make a move towards the men Levon... shouted? The men went flying and I felt a rush of wind go past not a moment later. When I looked at where the men were Levon was standing there covered in blood after killing the bandits, the archers had run off after witnessing her powerful attack screaming about her being a mage. Even I hesitated in stepping towards her, her magic was unlike any I had seen before. I wanted to ask but stopped myself from snooping in her buisness; all mages were apostates since the circles fell and I had no right to judge her. Ha! I even worked with a witch during the blight.

We had simply kept walking after that incident and I never questioned her and she never explained so I simply added that to the list of strange things she does that I call her "eccentricities".

"Hey Finny! When are we gonna get to where we are going? I'm kinda curious and we've been walking for awhile."

That was another thing she did that was strange. She called me 'Finny' despite how many times I told her to call me Finnel.

"We will get there in time, stop asking me and stop calling me 'Finny' please."

She was far more friendly then when we first met. After the first few days she started to call me that and started talking less sofisticatedly. I could tell that she was used to talking in ways that would make her seem less like a threat and get what she wanted all in one. Honestly in some cases it a noyes me that she possessed such an ability fore it usually meant the true person hid behind layers of masks but then again I guess I could be wrong.

"Aw but Finny sounds so much better then Finnel and it feels like we've been walking forever! Where are the horses?!"

"We don't have horses curently, the only people I know who have horses are farmers and the inquisition and do you see either of those around here? No, I didn't think so and for the hundredth time STOP CALLING ME FINNY!"

"Yes it was only a question and I was just being nice."

Thankfully the rest of the walk untill we camped was silence, I don't think I could have handled anymore otherwise I would have tried to kill her. Well tomorrow is another day, I hope it's better then today was.

*Here you go and I hope it has okay length. Anyway I am taking suggestions for who these too should run into so if you have any characters you would like them to meet please tell me.*


	5. Chapter 5

Finny was different from the elves I had seen. Even more different then I had first thought. She almost acted like the world would attack her if she even had a little fun. Honestly after the first few days I just couldn't resist riling her up, she was just too easy.

"Hey finn-"

"I'm not a fish nor do I have fish parts, try again."

"I was going to say finnel but I see how it is."

"Ugh, just continue."

"How far are we now?"

"If I murdered you how much would you be missed?"

"Enough that you would reconsider."

"I highly doubt that."

After that the silence just kept creeping closer and I hated it! Just some light conversation would be okay. Even about the weather and I hate talking about the weather.

"So what do you think about this wonderful cloudy day just like yesterday and the day before yesterday and-"

"Shush."

"I was just trying to-"

"Sh."

"Oh come on let me at least-"

"Do you not hear that?"

The second her words registered I froze. My ears strained to trace any unfamiliar sound in the canopy of background noise untill finally I could pick up a faint stiring in the leaves where feet carefully tread in a futile attempt at evading detection. My lips parted in silent exclamation at I realized something interesting to break this odd normalcy we had fallen into was about to happen.

"Halt."

We both jumped when the voice demanded are feet to stop. I know I didn't hear them come up from behind and I'm thinking niether did finnell by her reaction. That concerned me more then the fact we were told to stop. We should have heard there approach.

"I assure you we are simply traveling through if that's what you wish to inquire."

And there went finny with her fancy words trying to impress our current 'captor' with terms they most likely don't understand. Well looks like today got a little more interesting.

~Finnel's Pov~

Well we will probably be tried and found guilty for some unknown accusation we definitely didn't do. Normally I would just grab my companion and high tail it out of here but I get the vague impression that she wouldn't be agreable to that. I would sometimes condone fighting with them if I knew how Templars abilities affected her own but here and now wasn't the time to test the effects.

"Now kind sers you will let us be on our way, correct?"

Maybe sweet talking would work? That or confuse them to the point where they can't tell up from down and drag her forcefully along behind me to get as far away as possible before they become un-dazed.

"Our boss be wantin' to talk to ya."

"And who is your boss big guy?"

"Now is not the time to antagonize people Levon! Be polite. Now back to buisness, who exactly gives you your orders in your organization?"

"That's what I just said."

"Levon now is still not the ideal time!"

"He ain't happy about you kill'in some of his boys. He wants ya dead and told us to do it."

Well shit. I should have expected this.

*Sorry this chapter took so long but school started back up and I'm working more but mostly I just couldn't get myself to write. Sorry. So far it looks like Solas will be the first one they meet but I'm still taking suggestions. Anyway hope everyone is happy with this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, phones are not the best for writing stories.*


	6. Chapter 6

"Well this is fun!"

"Just keep your focus!"

I couldn't believe she could joke while fighting. Her concentration should be kept on not getting killed.

I dodged a blow to my arm while simultaneously slashing my sword up in an arc making contact with the Templars shoulder.

One down four to go. As I launched forward I could hear her using the strange spell on the Templars and felt panic. They knew she was a mage now. I turned after taking out the second guy with a quick lower strike to his legs. Three and four would follow me. Three tried to grab me before I launched forward but missed by a hairs breath and as I moved in quick strides to Levon, four tried to block me. I reached out to his arm as he swung his sword and grabbed his wrist quickly pressing down on his pulse causing him to drop his weapon with a small yelp. As I swung his arm around his back and used my strength to pull down dislocating his shoulder.

I jumped past fours crumpled form before three could attempt my capture again. I watched as Levon fought off eight but I could see nine getting ready to use smite. My bow was in my hands before I realized I had moved. I dragged the arrow from my pack and placed it on the string, pulling back and setting my stance as best I could while moving, I took the shot.

Nine collapsed to the ground screaming in pain as he clutched his leg.

Levon delivered the final blow to eight as I turned to face four who was glancing around at his comrades before looking up at me. My lips pulled back in a sneer as he rallied the courage to fight. I moved forward to engage him but before I could lightning struck him flying from behind me.

"Well that was fun."

"You really have issues."

"Clearly not enough if your still around me"

She was smiling ridiculously as we pulled the bodies into a pile by the path. Her hands lit as she set some twigs we put around them on fire.

"Come on. We should keep moving, I wouldn't be surprised if more show up."

"Alright Finny, lead the way."

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's just finnel. Not Fins or Finny or grumps or any other name you could possibly think up."

"It will grow on you. Everyone I know eventually LOVES their nickname."

"Let's go. If the Templars are hunting us the only place I could really think that would be safe for us that's somewhere near by would be the Inquisition."

"Arnt they the ones with horses?"

"Yes and they do have there own Templars but not ones that follow the chantries orders anymore."

"Great! Sounds fun, let's go."

We will be there soon. It was only three days off from where we are now. If we keep moving at this pace we will be there before we know it.

*Okay I'm going to try and keep some sort of schedule but don't get too excited. I'll try to update somewhat weekly but I don't think the chapters will be very long. Anyway we are almost to the Inquisition so yay! Anyway see ya, have nice days!*


	7. Um yeah not a chapter just a note

Alright sorry everyone but I have a lot going on right now. I don't know if I will be able to do the whole weekly thing, maybe every other week. Right now all my time is going into work and school. I work every weekend and during the week after school sometimes so the times I'm not working I'm tired and don't wish to do anything. Ive already had a breakdown over everything so like I said the likely-ness of me doing what I wanted too is getting lower by the day. I'm sure that bugs you abit considering I just put out that I was going to try, which I still am! I just don't think I'll be too successful. I really am sorry and I hope everyone of you enjoys your days. I'll try but things are just starting to wear on me.


End file.
